ArchangelTricksterLiar
by drade666
Summary: Gabriel has been dating Sam for a while but whenever he approaches the subject of them sleeping together Gabe changes the subject until finally Sam pushes the point and learns something very surprising about the archangel.


_**Archangel/Trickster/Liar**_

Sam finally convinced Gabriel to start going out with him about 3 months ago resulting in some great times especially when Gabriel would take them to exotic places. Sam enjoyed his time with Gabriel but there was one little unusual problem after dating him for two months Sam suggested they start sleeping together however the question usually resulted in some kind of change in subject or in a goodnight kiss followed by Gabriel disappearing in typical angel fashion. Don't get the wrong idea Sam was in no hurry considering he hadn't slept with a man since his early collage days but he still had the basic idea of how it's done however Gabriel was avoiding him completely on the subject, which was odd considering he knew how Gabe boasted about sleeping with everyone under the sun. One night Sam was sitting at a bar with Gabriel having a few drinks to celebrate their latest successful hunt however where as Sam only had about a beer and a half Gabriel had 3 shots of tequila, 4 rum with coke and finished off 2 bottles of the bars best whisky making him not too drunk but he was most certainly starting to feel the buzz. Sam stood up after taking another swig of his second beer to grab up Gabriel until suddenly Gabriel grabbed him to pull Sam down into a deep, open-mouthed kiss. Sam was completely taken off guard so he resisted at first but quickly melted into the kiss even started returning it until he grabbed Gabriel by the thighs to lift him up onto the bar. Gabriel continued to kiss Sam with both their tongues battling for dominance while Sam's hands were trailing along Gabriel's rib cage to his hips settling there to rub to his ass then back again.

Suddenly Sam hoisted Gabriel back off the bar to carry him upstairs to his room he'd rented above the bar. Sam sat Gabriel on the bed not having removed his mouth from Gabriel's for more then a few seconds at a time but when Sam began to rub his thumbs into Gabriel's hip bones while nipping along his jaw line suddenly Gabriel became defensive.

"Sam, stop it…I might be buzzed but your not" Gabriel chuckled

"How do you know? I had 2 beers…I could be a light weight" Sam chuckled against Gabriel's neck.

"Cause I know you Sammy" Gabriel retorted with another laugh

"No you don't" Sam laughed pulling off of Gabriel to lock eyes with him

"Seriously though let's just call it a night" Gabriel insisted with a sudden seriousness in his voice

"Okay, What's going on?" Sam asked also very serious

"What?" Gabriel asked furrowing his eyebrows in confusion

"Look ever since we started dating I've been trying to get you to sleep with me but you won't why?" Sam finally asked Gabriel

"Um…well…I…you know…" Gabriel stammered while rubbing the back of his neck

"Gabriel, look…I'm not trying to rush you but you jump into bed with anyone except me" Sam stated sitting next to Gabriel on the bed

"Sam…I…" Gabriel trailed off

"I mean if their better then me then just say so" Sam continued

"Sam…" Gabriel trailed off keeping his gaze on the floor

"If you want a little more aggressive or whatever just tell me" Sam continued again

"SAM!" Gabriel finally barked startling the tall hunter

"What?" Sam asked turning his attention directly to Gabriel

"I've never slept with anyone," Gabriel admitted as his voice became quiet

"What? You've…you…have never? What about all those stories?" Sam asked after collecting himself.

"I lied…Sam you don't get to be a pagan god with out some experience," Gabriel stated

"But what about all those conjurations you say you make or all the bar hoping stories?" Sam asked again

"Again all lies, after coming down from heaven I wondered a little while but had no clue how to…you know…so when I tried to join the pagans as Loki well I embellished a little then I embellished a lot" Gabriel sighed heavily as he slumped forward with his hands between his knees.

"So let me get this straight…you've…never…never ever…?" Sam trailed off with a hand gesture. Gabriel looked up at Sam for the first time since they'd started this conversation with his eyebrows furrowed with shameful sorrow while he shook his head.

"Wow" Sam exclaimed

"I should have told you but I'm not exactly proud of the fact I'm…" Gabriel trailed off unable to say the word

"I can't believe you're a virgin," Sam said

"Yeah well, you probably don't want anything to do with me now so go ahead and leave" Gabriel said hanging his head.

"What? No, Gabe I don't care if you're a virgin…I…Gabriel all guys lie about that kind of stuff so I kind of figured you were embellishing a little granted I didn't know you were embellishing that much but still…it doesn't make me like you any less" Sam told Gabriel

"Really?" Gabriel asked looking up at Sam again

"I like you for other reasons Gabriel although I'd really like to get to second base with you considering how long we've been dating" Sam admitted

"I just…I'm not sure…" Gabriel stammered again

"I don't want to rush you but there is something I think you should know" Sam said moving closer to Gabriel with a hand on his thigh.

"What's that?" Gabriel asked not quiet catching on

"Every night since we met I've gone back to the motel room to jack off to your image in my head" Sam whispered into Gabriel's ear while gently squeezing his thigh.

"Sam…" Gabriel groaned at the thought

"Then after I started dating you I'd take a photo of you from my phone and jack off to that instead" Sam continued his dirty talk while his breath ghosted over the shell of Gabriel's ear.

Gabriel moaned again as Sam's hand slowly rubbed to Gabriel's inner thigh before sliding upwards. Gabriel jerked his head to the side as Sam nipped at his earlobe then gently slid his hand over the bulge in Gabe's jeans making Gabriel's breath hitch with a strangled whine as he squeezed his eyes shut and fisted his hands in the sheets.

"It's okay, just relax…I promise I won't hurt you" Sam assured Gabriel while moving his hand to Gabriel's stomach to rub up to his chest. Sam twisted his body as he pushed Gabriel back onto the bed till he was over top of him with Gabriel propping himself up on an elbow with his other hand tangling in Sam's long chestnut brown hair. Sam continued to kiss Gabriel while the hand that wasn't holding him up started working on the buttons to Gabriel's shirt. Gabriel shuddered under Sam's touch when his hand finally made contact with Gabriel's bare chest then moved along his rib cage to his hips. Sam moved to Gabriel's jaw line nipping then sucking to mark Gabriel who moaned then gasped when Sam's hand slid beneath the waistband of his jeans along his hip to the top of his thigh.

"Is it too much?" Sam asked gently sliding his hand back out

"No…no it's okay…" Gabriel panted as Sam smiled at the sight beneath him. Gabriel was laying with one hand above his head while the other was next to his side, his face was flushed red from arousal and he was breathing heavily.

"Gabe, your so lovely" Sam said in a low husky voice before swallowing Gabriel's answer in a deep kiss. Sam undid Gabriel's jeans then began teasing his hips again while occasionally moving under Gabe to massage his ass. Gabriel's own hands were starting to get proactive now as he lazily moved them under Sam's shirt to feel the hunter's taunt, firm muscles making Sam hum happily into Gabriel's mouth. Eventually Sam pulled off of Gabriel's mouth to pull his shirts off while Gabriel did the same then pushed himself up the bed so Sam could straddle his hips fully now. Sam decided to try giving a little more attention below Gabriel's belt to see how he reacted to it but he wouldn't push it if Gabriel told him too stop Sam would. Sam leaned down to kiss along Gabriel's abs feeling the muscles shift beneath his lips as his hands rubbed along Gabe's thighs until he finally cupped Gabriel through his jeans making him gasp then arch off the bed. Gabriel moaned with his head thrown backwards as Sam slowly rubbed Gabriel allowing the denim to provide friction against Gabe's achingly hard length.

"Sa…sa…mm…" Gabriel groaned with his hands reaching up to grab at Sam's arms

"You okay?" Sam asked pulling his hand off of Gabriel

"Ye…s…I'm…fine" Gabriel breathed

"Good" Sam stated before leaning his head down

Gabriel furrowed his brow in confusion to what Sam was doing but it didn't take long for him to figure it out. Sam gently mouthed at the line of Gabriel's cock through his boxers before taking the head into his mouth making Gabriel breathless with his hands tangling desperately into Sam's hair. Sam didn't keep his mouth on Gabriel for long but rather kept teasing him with both his hand and mouth making Gabriel squirm underneath him even buck his hips upwards to get more of Sam's hot mouth. Sam smiled after a couple minutes then started to slowly pull Gabriel's boxers down until Gabriel grabbed Sam's wrists to stop him.

"You okay?" Sam asked again locking eyes with Gabriel

"I…" Gabriel panted turning his head to the side in contemplation

"Do you want to do it?" Sam asked gently

"No, well…I…don't know" Gabriel stammered

"Hey, it's okay. If you're not ready…" Sam began

"No, I'm…ready" Gabriel chocked out

Sam could see Gabriel was serious but he was also nervous so Sam gingerly slid Gabriel's boxers off while kissing him for a distraction. Sam took a look at Gabriel's mostly nude body now and had to say he was enjoying the view of the lean muscles of Gabriel's torso to his perfectly flushed cock as it curled up to his stomach already leaking pre-cum onto his stomach. Gabriel looked away shyly then shifted awkwardly as if trying to hide himself from Sam who giggled before leaning down to kiss along Gabriel's collar bone.

"Your beautiful" Sam mumbled against Gabriel's skin

"Sam…" Gabriel seemed to plead without even knowing what he was pleading for.

"Take it easy Gabe, let's take this slow" Sam insisted as he spit on his hand then gently wrapped his fingers around Gabriel's throbbing cock. Gabriel groaned into a whimper when Sam tested a couple slow strokes up Gabriel's shaft then added a twist that made Gabe's hips buck up. Gabriel was moaning with each stroke of Sam's hand as he started to speed up the pace practically begging for him to keep going, to not stop. Suddenly Sam swallowed Gabriel to the base making him gasp with a groan before Sam began bobbing his head at a swift pace. Gabriel could feel Sam's tongue swipe across his slit then press under the crown while he hollowed his cheeks creating a wonderful feeling that had Gabriel's lower abdomen turning inside out.

"Sam…Sa…Sam…I…" Gabriel could hardly speak but for some reason he felt a need to tell Sam something.

"Easy, Gabriel…just let it cum" Sam told him after pulling off of his cock briefly only to return. Gabriel was panting heavily as his stomach clenched and he gave one last thrust into Sam's mouth causing him to cum but Sam swallowed it all slowly sucking Gabriel through his first orgasm. Gabriel took a moment to catch his breath after Sam finished swallowing his seed before reaching up to pull Sam into a kiss, tasting a combination of beer, Sam and himself on Sam's lips.

"Was that good?" Sam asked after pulling from the kiss

"Yeah" Gabriel nodded

"Up for round two?" Sam asked

"Yeah" Gabriel said again breathing out

Sam smiled then reached down to start massaging Gabriel back to hardness but suddenly Gabriel stopped him.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked

"I want to do you now" Gabriel insisted looking between them at the bulge in Sam's jeans from his neglected cock.

"You sure?" Sam asked

"Yes" Gabriel insisted as he began to sit up

Sam maneuvered with Gabriel till he was now lying on the bed with Gabriel situated between his thighs. Gabriel undid Sam's jeans then pulled off his jeans along with his boxers to expose Sam's cock that was achingly hard with pre-cum beading at the tip. Sam was very handsome Gabriel liked his muscular body that led to this thick, large cock that Gabriel suddenly wanted in his mouth. Gabriel smoothed a hand flat over Sam's abs feeling every small muscle shift before leaning his head down to his cock that he wasn't sure how he'd even fit it into his mouth. Sam lifted a hand to stroke gently through Gabriel's sandy blonde hair for encouragement should he need it before Gabriel took a tentative lick along the shaft of his cock causing Sam to moan lightly. Gabriel experimented for a little while by slowly taking the head of Sam's length into his mouth first swirling his tongue around it then swiped it across the slit making Sam groan with pleasure cause, Damn! Gabe was a fast learner. Sam was soon lost in the feeling of Gabriel's mouth on his cock sucking, lapping even bobbing his head but as he felt the heat in his stomach begin to coil Sam stopped Gabriel to pull him off.

"Gabriel…do you want to have sex?" Sam asked almost breathlessly

"I thought…we were" Gabriel stated in confusion

"Not yet…so do you?" Sam asked unable to really explain to him

"Yes" Gabriel agreed

Sam smiled then kissed Gabriel before shifting until Gabriel was underneath him again with his cock hard again. Sam settled between Gabe's legs then requested Gabriel conjure up some lubricant for him and even though Gabriel didn't understand he still did so snapping his fingers. Sam popped the cap on the tube then smeared some onto his fingers before leaning down to capture Gabe's mouth in a deep, sloppy kiss then pressed the tube to Gabriel's ass until it slipped between his cheeks where he squeezed a healthy amount onto Gabriel's entrance. Gabriel yelped at the sudden invasion to the cool liquid against his hole but Sam swallowed the yelp before tossing the tube to the side to slip a finger between Gabriel's cheeks gently stroking across his hole making Gabriel shudder violently from the sensation. Sam made soothing sounds into Gabriel's ear as he kissed along his shoulder to his jaw line while he began to gently press his finger into Gabriel feeling the tight heat try to push him back.

"Just relax Gabe…I don't want to hurt you" Sam insisted as he pushed deeper

"Sa…am…it…it hurts" Gabriel whimpered

"Relax a little more, I promise it'll feel better" Sam assured his archangel

Sam continued to gently work Gabriel until he could fit 2 fingers into him, scissoring them to stretch him open. Gabriel was desperately thrusting his hips upwards then back down to get more of anything as the sensations became too great to endure.

"I think your ready" Sam stated pulling his fingers from Gabriel making him whine in protest. Sam giggled at the sound then grabbed the tube of lube again to lather up his cock making Gabriel swallow hard cause Sam's fingers had been a little painful let alone that.

"I think we'll do this a different way" Sam stated sitting on the bed near the head board then gestured for Gabriel to come straddle his hips until he was hovering over his cock.

"Now it's up to you Gabriel, if you want to keep going or stop then do so" Sam told Gabriel as he lightly placed his hands on Gabriel's hips. Gabriel gave a nervous smile then started to lower himself onto Sam's cock feeling the head nudge at his entrance sooner then he expected made Gabriel tense for a moment but he forced himself to relax then continued to lower himself down taking the head of Sam's cock in a single go. Gabriel whimpered a little at the burning sensation that followed causing him to bow his head while bighting his lip with both hands firmly planted on Sam's shoulders. Sam made soothing sounds as he rubbed Gabriel's arms to his chest then down his rib cage even occasionally lightly rubbing his cock. Gabriel breathed deeply as he continued to sink onto Sam's cock until he felt he couldn't take any more at a little over half way down.

"I…I…can't take it…Sam" Gabriel insisted as he shook with short breaths

"It's okay just pull off a little then start again," Sam told him

Gabriel did as he was told a couple of times then finally managed to take Sam all the way to the base. Sam peppered kisses all over Gabriel's temples and forehead while allowing him time to adjust to his girth before beginning to thrust up into Gabriel with a slow steady hip roll. Gabriel's head flew back as Sam started rolling his hips upwards into him pulling out just a little then sinking back in deeply causing him to groan. Gabriel started to ride Sam after a few minutes pressing back to meet each of his thrusts until they were both getting so close that Sam pulled Gabriel forward to change the angle to allow him to pound into Gabriel at a punishing pace hitting that sweet spot that made the sensation three times as intense. Sam bit down on Gabriel's shoulder hard enough that Gabriel cried out as his orgasm ripped from him this time spilling hot white cum all over Sam's stomach as he tightened around Sam's cock causing him to also cum shooting into Gabe.

Gabriel panted against Sam's shoulder, as they just lay together for a few minutes panting covered in sweat and cum. Sam shifted slightly to pull out of Gabriel then rolled them till they were curled up together on the bed slowly drifting off.

"How was that for your first time?" Sam asked

"It was better then anything I could have ever embellished" Gabe said with a lazy smile

Sam kissed Gabriel on the top of the head then pulled a blanket over them before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
